Celebrating for the First Time
by MinaWritesSlash
Summary: Carlisle has good news to share, and he can't wait for Edward to get home to celebrate a especial date for the first time. Written for the Fandom Gives Back. C/E One-shot.


**Celebrating For the First Time** by SlashKitten Mina  
>NC-17 | Slash - Romance - Family | Carlisle, Edward<p>

**Summary:** Carlisle has good news to share, and he can't wait for Edward to get home to celebrate a especial date for the first time. Written for the Fandom Gives Back.

_This o/s is dedicated to my best friend Leo and his life partner Ted. They just got their papers approved to adopt! They're big fans of my story _Love & Secrets_, so I'm using those characters in a spin off to commemorate this date. _

_Also, a big fat thank you to: Layne Faire and ButterflyBetty, for whipping this one-shot into shape in such a short time. You girls are the best!_

_Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all of you that donated to _Alex's Lemonade Stand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CELEBRATING FOR THE FIRST TIME<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Carlisle Masen-Cullen ~<strong>_

I picked up the plates and glasses from the kitchen counter and walked back out to the patio where I'd set the table for tonight. I checked my watch and saw I had about an hour until my sweet boy got home from Seattle, and I was getting more excited by the minute. I finished setting everything up, and then went back into the kitchen to check on the food. The chicken was coming up nicely and the rice was done just the way he liked it.

I went to the bedroom and removed the envelope that arrived this morning out of my nightstand drawer. I checked that all the papers were there, including the photo, and I smiled, feeling my heart fill with joy and love.

I couldn't wait to tell Edward.

Edward and I met eight years ago at his aunt's bakery…

_I was in need of an emergency birthday cake for my six year old nephew, River. My brother-in-law had bought his son a new puppy for his birthday, much to my sister's chagrin. Unfortunately, the puppy wasn't house-broken, so when River left him alone for a minute, they discovered the puppy covered in meringue, a piece of cake with candles on its head._

_Rosalie, my poor sister, called me, begging me to make a trip to Seattle to buy a cake with a Toy Story theme. Once in Seattle, I went to five different bakeries with no luck, until I came across Esme's Sweet Delights._

_The first thing I noticed about the bakery was how quaint and homey it looked like from the outside, and once I entered the place, my senses were overwhelmed by the scents of cinnamon, vanilla and toffee._

_They had a selection of pre-made cakes, one with the characters Woody and Buzz, wearing birthday hats made with fondant._

_I approached the register, taking my credit card from my wallet and willing to pay whatever price for that cake, when I heard his voice for the first time._

"_Good afternoon. Welcome to Esme's Sweet Delights. How may I help you?"_

_I looked up and froze where I stood. The young man at the register had the most beautiful golden-green eyes I'd ever seen and his voice… fuck me, it was like dripping chocolate and all things sinful wrapped up in one._

_I gave him a once over, feeling my dick twitch. Crazy bronze sex-hair… twitch. Strong square can-cut-through-glass jaw… twitch. Fuck hot body… twitch. Tight skinny jeans... twitch, twitch._

_This man's hotness could turn anyone stupid, including me…_and I'm a certified genius, dammit!

_I quickly tried to remember what the hell I was doing there._

River's birthday!

_Right! "I would like to purchase a cake, please," I actually squeaked._

_The man smiled and nodded. He walked around the counter towards the cake display with a crooked smile. His name tag read 'Edward' and when he stepped even closer I could practically smell him…_

Mmm… apples and cinnamon...

"_Which one would you like?" He asked me._

_I shook my head, trying to get rid of his scent and pointed to the Toy Story cake._

_He nodded and gave me another crooked smile before he…_

_Oh my fucking God!_

_He opened the protective glass and _bent over_ to take the cake out._

_I had to bite my fist to keep the moan in._

_Actually, I think I whimpered a little… and I seriously broke a sweat._

_He had one fine piece of ass._

_I wanted to kiss it, spank it, rub it and fuck the days out of it._

_HOT DAMN!_

I chuckled to myself, remembering how flustered I'd been that day.

After that first meeting, I kept going back to the bakery to buy any kind of pastries, from a small toffee candy to cakes and sweets, all treats that I ended up sharing with the nurses and residents at the hospital.

I even gained a couple of pounds until one of the residents under my charge called me out about the pastries. Tanya was adamant to find out what was going on, and when one day she told me the gained weight was totally worth it, I knew she'd met Edward. But even though I went almost every day to the bakery, I didn't know if Edward was gay. He smiled and was courteous with all their clients. I didn't noticed any difference in the way he treated me from the way he treated the other customers.

So, one day, a month after first meeting him, I decided to outright ask him if he wanted to go out with me on a date.

Unfortunately, when I arrived at the bakery, he wasn't there.

_I'd been psyching myself to ask him out, so I was pretty disappointed when I saw he wasn't there behind the counter. A woman with hair color similar to Edward's worked the counter. Her name tag said 'Esme', so I assumed she was the owner._

_Feeling a little guilty about the fact that I'd only came here to talk to Edward, I decided to buy some treats for myself. I'd recently become addicted to _alfajores_, even more when Edward told me he was the one that made them, after learning the recipe from an Ecuadorian pastry chef named Martha._

_I stood in line, waiting for the other costumers to finish their purchases and glancing around, hoping to somehow see him here. I wasn't paying attention until I heard the woman at the counter giggling and calling 'next'._

_I blushed in embarrassment, before quickly ordering my treats._

_The woman, Esme, smiled knowingly while she boxed the hockey disc-sized pastries._

_I was about to take my wallet from my pocket, when Esme yelled, "Don't!"_

_I jumped in surprise and looked around, thinking perhaps she wasn't talking to me. When I noticed I was basically the only client left in the shop, I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_I didn't mean to scare you," she giggled, "I'm Edward's aunt, Esme. I'm also the owner of this shop, as you probably already know."_

"_Umm… yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious," I chuckled nervously, having no idea why this woman spoke to me like we were old friends._

_She smiled and nodded, "My nephew wasn't feeling well this morning and he mentioned you were a doctor?"_

_Now it was my turn to smile and nod._

Has Edward been talking about me?

"_Good, I kind of hoped, that, perhaps, you wouldn't mind making a quick house call this morning."_

_I opened my mouth to answer, but then shut it quickly, not really sure what to say._

_Esme continued like she didn't notice my hesitation, "It's really quick! His apartment is just two flights of stairs away." She pointed to the right side of the shop, to one of the side windows where I could see an outside staircase. "I'm very concerned for him, you see. He rarely gets sick, and he was feeling pretty down when I talked to him not even an hour ago. You can even take the _alfajores_ free of charge for the trouble!"_

_I would have believed what Esme was saying if it wasn't for the secret smile she tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress. Not saying that she wasn't truly concerned for her nephew, I did believe that part. The worry was pretty clear in her eyes. It was more the fact that she was making it look like Edward was very sick, when I suspected that reality was something completely different._

_So, I thought about it._

_Should I play along or simply go to work?_

_That was a no brainer, dammit._

"_I would be happy to help. I do have an hour before my shift starts."_

_She smiled brilliantly, "Excellent!"_

I took the sangria from the fridge and added the fruit cocktail, knowing Edward would be arriving any minute now.

Esme had been amazing to us. She literally gave that little push we needed to finally go out on a date. I chuckled, remembering Edward's shocked face when he opened the door of his apartment to Esme and me standing on his doorstep, only to then yelp in surprise when Esme pushed me inside with only a _"Hope you feel better!"_ before she ran down the stairs back to the bakery.

As I had suspected, Edward wasn't really sick, he only had a little bit of a headache due to his sinusitis, the change in the weather being the culprit.

I shook my head at Esme's antics, that wasn't the first nor would be the last time she gave us that really needed push from time to time. In fact, Esme was the one that helped me picked out the perfect place to propose to Edward over three years ago. I'd been a mountain of stress that day, but her words of comfort finally settled my frazzled nerves.

"_Calm down, Doc. You'll give yourself a conniption at this rate," Esme said, fixing my tie. I never really knew how to tie those straight. "Just think of tonight as the last step to make official what you've both known for a long while now."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "And that is…"_

_She smiled, "Silly, that you are meant to be together as long as you both shall live!"_

The alarm of the oven announced that the chicken was ready. I prepared everything in a nice plate and decided to make a quick Caesar salad when I noticed that Edward had made his famous Caesar dressing.

Once the salad was ready and I checked the time, I took the manila envelope from where I'd left it, hiding it under the chair cushion. I doubted I'd be able to resist giving it to him until we were done with dinner, but I was sure about to try. I wanted this night to be perfect.

I couldn't get the smile of my face, nor did I want to.

Just like the day I married him.

_The wedding ceremony had been wonderful and the reception was a hit. Alice had done a great job planning it and the beautiful cake that Esme made us was not only incredible to look at, but also tasted amazing. She'd shaped the cake into two top hats, one white and one black, set on top of a square cake in red with our initials engraved on the side in silver._

_It was perfect and unique._

_It was us._

_I kind of felt sorry for cutting it, not that licking the frosting off of Edward's lips wasn't a treat on its own._

_When we got to the hotel that night, we were just too exhausted, and even though we tried to get a little frisky, as soon as our heads hit the pillow, we were fast asleep._

_The next morning I woke up with kisses trailing down my spine and warm hands caressing my sides._

"_Good morning, love. Breakfast is ready," Edward whispered in my ear._

"_Mmm…,"I hummed, puckering my lips for a good morning kiss._

_My sweet boy didn't disappoint._

_I tried to keep the kiss chaste; being aware of my morning breath, but Edward wasn't having any of it and bit my bottom lip with a grunt. I granted him entrance and soon everything else was forgotten, the only thought in my mind was that Edward was now my life partner and I wanted to make love to him._

_I rolled over on my back and Edward followed, hovering above me, his lips still attached to mine._

_We kissed languidly for hours, touching every bit of skin we could reach. When I grabbed the lube, he was shocked when I asked him to prep me._

"_I want you to make love to me, Edward," I pleaded, kissing and nipping his neck, knowing how much he loved it when I did that._

_Edward moaned and quickly took the lube from me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought his face down so I could kiss those sweet lips of his._

_I groaned, feeling him entering me with one finger. I hadn't bottomed in a long time and Edward knew I needed a lot of prep for it. He took his time, kissing and stroking me until he was able to push three fingers inside and tap on my prostate gland._

"_Fuck, baby… I'm ready! PLEASE!" I cried out._

_Edward hooked my legs over his elbows and slowly entered me, his eyes never leaving mine, our mouths only inches apart. I groaned, feeling full and complete. He now had my name; I had his. We were one: heart, body and soul._

"_I love you, Carlisle."_

The sound of crunching gravel alerted me that he was home. I quickly ran to the entrance and saw Edward climbing out of his car. I smiled when I noticed he had a box from the bakery in his hands.

Giving a quick once over to the place, I closed the kitchen doors and practically ran to the front door, very eager to see Edward again.

_God, I can't wait to tell him…_

_He's gonna FLIP!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Edward Masen-Cullen ~<strong>_

"Thanks Riley, for staying late with me," I said, closing the bakery and making sure every door was locked.

"No problem, Edward," Riley answered with a smile, getting all the prepped food back to the fridge.

"You'll get overtime for this, my friend. I really appreciate it. The Swan/Black wedding is huge business for us."

Ever since Alice asked me to make a groom's wedding cake a couple of years ago, the bakery's business suddenly expanded. I never thought about making special orders for parties and celebrations, but Alice convinced me to do it. I had to hire an extra pastry chef and even take four months of classes about wedding cakes and the like. In the end, it was worth it, and we had a new venture for the bakery. With the economy the way it was, I was in no position to not take jobs.

When the weddings started to get bigger and our bakery more known, I knew I had to hire extra help. That was when Riley came on board. He'd been at the wedding cake classes with me, so I hired him as a sous-chef. He was thankful for the job and his stylish creations were very popular. He was a good guy and his girlfriend Bree loved to come and watch us work. She said that there was something about two hot guys covered in flour that made it… enjoyable.

I just shook my head at her antics.

Esme was, for lack of a better word, delighted for the bakery. She even came up with different menus for several arrays of sweets and pastries that we could make for these events. They were the same ones we sold in the store, but at a smaller scale. My _alfajores_ were a hit for children's parties and religious celebrations like baptisms and weddings. I always made sure to make a little extra to take home when I had an order. I loved feeding those sweets to Carlisle.

My man had a very sweet tooth.

Oh, very sweet indeed…

_I threw my head back moaning at the feeling of Carlisle's lips cleaning the powdered sugar he had sprinkled on my nipples. I knew he was in a playful mood as soon as I got into the house. His eyes said it all and the fact I had brought his favorite desert, pushed him over the edge._

_With my hands bound by his tie, I grabbed the edge of the dining table where I was sprawled open for him, enjoying the sensations he created with his tongue. I felt him shift and suddenly something cold touched my abdomen. I look down to Carlisle, who winked at me and, with a wicked smile, smeared the dulce de leche all the way down to the base of my cock. I had never been so happy to keep that area completely hairless before in my life._

_He playfully started to slowly nibble the sweet treat. I squirmed, begging for him to just put his mouth on me. As soon as I felt his tongue lapping the sweet off the base of my cock, I cried out and my hips lifted on their own accord._

_Carlisle held my hips down with his hands and chuckled, "I love how sensitive you are, my sweet boy." _

"_Carlisle… please…," I whined, shaking and waiting for him to give me what I wanted._

_I was so fucking hard that it was just slightly painful and pleasurable at the same time._

"_Shh… I'll make you feel good, baby. You just got to promise me to stay very still. Can you that for me, Edward?"_

"_Yes, please… just... suck me!" Fuck, he could have asked me anything right now, and I'd have agreed in less than a heartbeat._

_Carlisle chuckled, and then I saw and felt him smear more dulce de leche all over my cock. He eagerly started licking me clean from base to top. He tongued the head of my cock and then in one move, he swallowed me whole._

"_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I moaned without taking my eyes of his beautiful lips surrounding my cock._

"_Mmm… best dessert ever," he moaned, lapping at my cock._

"_Fuck… fuck… fuck!" I was practically chanting that word over and over again._

"_All in good time, sweet boy."_

Riley snapped his fingers right in my line of vision, waking me up from my daydream. I immediately flushed when I felt the bulge in my pants rub against the countertop.

He laughed and shook his head, "Man, I don't even want to know what the hell you were thinking, so I'm gonna take off now, boss."

I nodded, "Okay. Good night, Riley. Tell Bree I said 'hi' and that I'll call her later this week."

He saluted me and left through the back door.

I quickly finished locking the bakery and made my way to the car, remembering to take the box of _alfajores_ I had prepared earlier for Carlisle. I blushed when I picked up the box and chuckled at myself. Only Carlisle could make so flustered that I'd beg him to suck or fuck me. He was like a whole different person when it came to sex. He was so calm and collected all the time, always given the impression that there is nothing exciting in his life; some people at work tended to even call him boring.

_Boy, they had no idea!_

Carlisle was anything but boring. Even if he was a few years older than me, Carlisle had a very wicked imagination and the physique to go with it. He always came up with the most amazing positions. My favorite was that one we tried on his birthday last year.

That was a great birthday.

_I was on all fours on the bed, waiting for him. His fingers trailed down my spine. I felt his breath against my skin, his lips never touching me. I felt hot and flushed; he had been teasing me for hours tonight. It was like he couldn't get enough of me._

"_My sweet boy, do you have any idea how sexy you looked tonight?"_

_I moaned, feeling his fingers enter me again. I was more than ready to take him in; I just wanted to feel him moving inside me already._

"_I think half the guests were trying to flirt with you, Edward."_

_I'd barely taken notice of anyone else except for Carlisle. He looked so hot wearing all black, his pale skin and blond hair standing out, and his eyes… damn… they were this intense sapphire blue. They reflected the lust and love he felt for me every time we locked gazes across the room, while we mingled amongst our guests._

"_I couldn't wait for everyone to leave, so I could have you just like this." I cried out when he fisted my cock and his fingers tapped that sweet spot inside me. "So wanton and flustered… fuck! You are so goddam beautiful, Edward."_

_He kissed my back down my spine, nipping playfully every now and then, knowing how much I fucking loved it when he did that._

"_I want to try something new, baby. I want to test all those hours you spend at the gym."_

_Not knowing what he was talking about, I just waited for him to tell me what he wanted._

"_Roll over, Edward."_

_I rolled over my back. Carlisle was standing at the foot of the bed, his head tilted to the side, his eyes hungry and his cock hard and leaking._

_Fuck, he looked hot and I wanted to suck him dry._

"_I see that look, sweet boy. You can suck me off another time, because right now I want to be inside you."_

_I whimpered, seeing the hungry look in Carlisle's eyes. He bent over at the waist and ran his hands softly up my legs until he reached my hips, and then yanked me over the edge of the bed. I squeaked in surprise when my ass hit the footboard and we both chuckled. He then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, all the time his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't help myself and I yanked him by the back of his head, crashing his lips against mine. The kiss was infused with the passion and need we both felt and it took my breath away._

_Suddenly, half my body was in the air. I gasped in surprise; Carlisle was now standing straight, my ass in the air while my upper body rested on the bed. He gave me a wicked smile, then grabbed my right leg and threw it over his left shoulder, opening me completely to him. He stepped back and I quickly grabbed on the footboard. He stopped once he saw that practically all of my body was in the air and my arms were straightened while I held onto the board._

"_You better grab on tight, baby. I don't think I can go slowly," he kissed the inside of my thigh and I moaned when I felt him nipping playfully very closely to where I wanted his mouth. He straightened up and I felt three of his fingers entering me._

_I threw my head back, gasping and pleading for him to just take me._

_I choked, then screamed in pleasure when, in one swift thrust, he buried himself in me._

"_Fuck!" we both yelled at the same time._

_My arms were shaking by the force of my hold on the board, but I wasn't really focusing on it, because Carlisle started thrusting hard at an insane pace._

"_So tight, so warm, so…" thrust, "fucking…" thrust, "mine!"_

"_Yes! Yes, only yours!" I moaned._

_Seeing Carlisle so possessive and feral and knowing that he was like that because of me, filled me with a wicked sense of pride._

A car honked loudly and I jumped at the loud noise, groaning when I felt my hard cock pressing against my jean's zipper. I cursed internally at the direction of my thoughts.

I'd been flustered and horny for weeks. Ever since Carlisle and I decided to adopt a couple of months ago, he started taking extra shifts at the hospital to save money, saying that a good bank account balance would speak wonders for us, and we needed all the help we could get. I, on the other hand, started working on weekends to cover the demand that was growing at the bakery.

Hence, the lack of action in the bedroom department, but I was planning on changing that tonight.

That was why I had made the _alfajores_, knowing Carlisle wouldn't be able to resist playing a little bit and the sugar high would be enough for us to make it through the night.

God, I hoped we could play all night.

I ached for him.

I parked the car right outside the house, noticing I'd made it in record time.

I grabbed the box of treats from the passenger seat and climbed up the steps to the front door.

I barely had time to look for the house key, when the door was wretched open by a smiling Carlisle.

"Hey bab-"

I didn't get to finish greeting him, before he grabbed me by the nape of my neck and kissed the life out me. He was exuberant, happy, and passionate, and I felt it all through the kiss.

I think he kissed me stupid.

I was certainly speechless.

He pulled back, leaving me gasping and panting, took the box out of my hand, which I miraculously hadn't dropped, then with his free hand he dragged me inside.

"Come, sweet boy. I made dinner."

I could only nod.

He took me through the kitchen, stopping to drop the box on the countertop and picked up a bottle of wine that had been left to breathe.

I breathed in deeply, "It smells great in here, C."

He smiled, "I made your favorite. Come."

We walked to the veranda and I smiled widely when I saw what he'd done.

"Carl, this is amazing," I gasped and then kissed his cheek. "What's the occasion, babe?" I asked while I sat down at the table.

Carlisle smiled knowingly, "You'll see." He kissed my lips, and then sat down in front of me.

Dinner was spent with smiles and stolen kisses. Carlisle had gone all out and as we ate our dessert he popped a bottle of champagne, and when I saw the brand, I knew there was something going on.

"Okay, babe. You gotta tell me, are we celebrating something?"

Carlisle nodded; his grin was huge, making his eyes crinkle.

"What, babe? Tell me!"

Carlisle laughed and pulled his chair next to me. "Check under the seat cushion," he said pointing at my lap.

I lifted myself up and felt with my hand under the cushion, I took out a big manila envelope and I raised an eyebrow in question.

Carlisle was practically vibrating with excitement, "Open it!"

I opened it and the first thing I took out was a picture of a little girl, no more than two years old. She had olive skin and a beautiful pair of lime green eyes. Her hair was curly and dark as ebony. She was holding a plush pink bunny and smiling at the camera.

My breath hitched.

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders, "Meet our new daughter, Lalina."

I clasped my hand over my mouth, letting out a sob. I looked at Carlisle, he simply smiled, but I could see the tears in his eyes.

I shook my head and look back at the photo, "She's perfect."

Carlisle kissed my temple; I couldn't keep my eyes off the photo.

"How- when did… I mean… How?"

Carlisle chuckled, "I met with Helen this afternoon, and she was at the hospital for another case and paged me. She told me that this little girl was just put in the system, her mother was a drug addict and unfortunately was HIV positive."

I gasped, "Was?"

Carlisle nodded, "She became very ill and contracted AIDS, and she died a couple of weeks ago. Helen told me that there were a couple of families interested in her, but when they saw Lalina's medical record, they rejected her."

I shook my head, "What could possibly make them to that?"

"She's HIV positive, too."

My heart broke for the little baby girl in the photo, "She needs us, Carl. We could love her like no one else can."

"That's what I told Helen. Imagine my surprise when she told me we could have her!"

I shook my head in astonishment, "I thought she said before we'd have to wait a long time."

"We would have, but Lalina has a very long medical file." Carlisle turned on his seat so that he could face me. "Edward, Lalina is very sick, she has asthma and with her being HIV positive, the medical bills can be quite expensive."

"I don't care about money! She needs us, Carl."

He nodded, "That's what I told Helen, too. She talked to her boss for a few minutes, until she finally convinced him to let us take care of her. We will be her foster parents for six months, after that we can adopt her as our own."

"I don't need six months to find out what I already know in my heart. I want her, Carl. She's our daughter…"

"I know, love. I told Helen that, but you know how complicated this is… Helen promised us that she will do everything in her power so we can keep her."

I smiled knowing how fierce Helen was. She'd been a social worker for over twenty years and was the most open minded person I'd ever met. I knew that she never made promises she couldn't keep and I relaxed, knowing that she'd be on our side.

"We should put this picture in a frame, and we need to get her room ready. We should paint it! I'll call Alice for ideas, but I was thinking of talking to Aunt Esme about painting a mural of a forest in one of the walls. Oh! Esme is going to be over the moon! We should call her first, she would never forgive me if she didn't get the first call and we need-"

Carlisle shut me up with a kiss and I laughed against his lips.

He pulled back and shook his head, "Calm down, sweet boy. We can do all of that in the morning. Tonight, _we_ celebrate, okay?"

We walked to our bedroom holding hands. Lalina's photo was placed in one of the empty frames I had and put in the guest bedroom, which soon would be hers.

Once inside our bedroom, Carlisle and I undressed each other slowly, stealing kisses every now and then. I felt all the love and need in every single touch.

We lay in bed, kissing languidly, until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Positioning me so that my legs wrapped around Carlisle's waist, our cocks pressed against each other while he slowly prepared me with his fingers, his tongue sliding in and out of my mouth in the same rhythm as his fingers slid in and out of me. I moaned into his mouth, my fingers tangling in his hair while I tilted my pelvis back and forth, getting friction against his cock and making him go faster with his fingers. He tasted like dulce de leche, wine and all that made him Carlisle, my favorite flavor of them all.

We pulled apart with a gasp, and then he took his cock in his hand and positioned it against my entrance. Gently, he slid into me, one hand flat against the mattress, holding him up, the other cupping my cheek, his fingers in my hair, our lips so close together, panting our own breaths while he waited for me to adjust to his thickness. I tilted my hips up after a minute, letting him know he could move, and he slowly and sensually thrust with deep long strokes in and out, his hips rolling and undulating between my thighs.

We kissed passionately, our lips only parting long enough for each of us to draw breath before crashing our lips together, reconnecting.

Our bodies were so close that my cock rubbed against our bellies, making me moan wildly because of the friction. I was in sensory overload and I thought I wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

."I love you, Carlisle" I gasped, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside me.

"Oh God, Edward… I love you so much."

He picked up his pace and soon the only sounds that could be heard were our moans, groans, and the sound of our skin slapping together.

I threw my head back, screaming in pleasure when Carlisle licked and bit my nipples. "Harder, please!"

Carlisle threw my legs over his shoulders and pounded in and out of me.

"Touch yourself, sweet boy. I want to see you cum for me."

I grabbed my cock and pumped furiously at the same pace his hips pushed against my ass. My climax came out of nowhere; I tightly shut my eyes and screamed in pleasure, feeling my orgasms down into my balls and out the length of my cock. I kissed Carlisle furiously, realizing I had tears soaking my cheeks.

"Carlisle," I sighed, spent and sated, feeling him speed up as he chased his own orgasm. I think I could have laid there forever, my eyes half closed watching the ecstasy in his face.

"Edward… sweet boy… oh, God… love you, love… you!" he cried, his head thrown back, his neck arching invitingly. Leaning in, I sucked on his Adam's apple, murmuring my words of love against his throat.

Snuggling impossibly closer to him, I sighed contentedly and felt asleep in the arms of the only man I'd ever love.

* * *

><p>"…And this is your room. Nana Esme painted that mural just for you. Auntie Alice picked this pretty furniture and Daddy C helped paint the ceiling, but I put the stars that glow in the dark there all by myself."<p>

I heard chuckling behind me, but I ignored them. I had little Lalina in my arms, her eyes were wide, taking everything in. Carlisle and I had just got her this morning and I hadn't been able to put her down ever since Helen set her in my arms.

Two strong arms hugged me from behind. "You know, you're gonna have to put her down in her crib once she falls sleep," said Carlisle, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I don't think I can," I replied, never taking my eyes from Lalina.

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, can I at least hold her, too?"

I looked at Carlisle over my shoulder and smiled, "Not yet."

He laughed and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you so much, my sweet boy."

I sighed, "I love you, too. Thank you for giving me a family, Carl."

Carlisle hugged me tighter, "No need to thank me, love. I'd do anything for you."

I kissed him on his cheek, "As I would, for you."

Carlisle had become my best friend, my lover, and my husband in the short time I'd known him, and now we were both embarking together on this new adventure. We had gone through a lot, a lot of things were lost and others were gained. I'd always mourned my losses, but I would always celebrate my victories with everything I had.

Thinking of celebrating our many firsts to come made me smile and thank God for the life I had.

Everything was perfect.

I was a very happy man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The End ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! The banner for this fic can be found here:<br>**_i849 . photobucket . com/ albums/ ab52/ MayumiR/ Banners/ C4TFT . png  
>[delete the spaces]<em><strong><br>**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**xoxox**_

_**~Mina  
><strong>_


End file.
